Together
by Moorey
Summary: AU. Tsumiki never knew she would have a conversation with Saionji like this.


Saionji was pissed. What the hell was that pig-girl doing anyways? She was supposed to meet everyone else in the Restaurant almost a half hour ago! What a way to slow down breakfast. Everyone was beginning to get worried about Tsumiki, and thought someone should check up on her. And believe it or not, Saionji _volunteered _to go check on her. Everyone's voices were annoying anyways (well except Koizumi's) and Saionji was _sure _she would get Tsumiki to leave her cottage. She even said she would be nicer from what happened the other day.

"Hey!" Saionji immediately began to bang on Tsumiki's door. When there was no answer, she huffed angrily. Was Tsumiki even inside? Saionji tried to open the door, and to her luck it was unlocked. Tsumiki was on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

What was Tsumiki crying over now? "_Hey," _Saionji repeated, "You do know everyone is waiting for you, right?" Saionji squeezed her hands, forcing herself to keep her normal harsh tone towards Tsumiki.

Tsumiki slowly rose her head from her pillow, sniffling. "What…? It's already time for breakfast?! A-ah, I'm sorry! I'll be up there as soon as possible!"

Saionji rolled her eyes. Tsumiki wasn't even dressed yet! She was still in her pajamas. "What were you crying over anyways? It was probably over something pathetic!" the classical dancer tilted her head with a childish face.

Tsumiki's mouth quivered. What was she supposed to do, lie? Honestly…she just wanted Saionji to be much nicer to her. The events that happened to her yesterday still haunted her.

* * *

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Tsumiki begged. In response, Saionji scowled. _

"_You stupid pig bitch! You ruined my kimono!" Tsumiki with a plate of food, had slipped. She was honestly trying to be helpful by helping Hanamura with serving the food…and in the end some chips and salsa had splattered all over Saionji's kimono and obi. Some people attempted to calm down Saionji as Tsumiki began to cry. She even tried offering to clean up Saionji's kimono for her, but Saionji harshly declined mentioning how she'll make it even worse. _

_Like usual, the rest of the day went by and Tsumiki seemed fine by night. Except, Saionji's words towards her still nagged her. How many times has Saionji picked on her like this now? Will she ever be able to make Saionji in a better mood?_

_Just thinking like this gave Tsumiki trouble of sleeping for the night. By the time morning had come, she was softly crying into her pillow, not knowing how late she was._

* * *

Saionji began to grow impatient as she waited for Tsumiki to answer her. With a nervous breath, Tsumiki finally began to speak up.

"…You," Tsumiki's sudden serious tone actually surprised Saionji. "I don't understand…why are you always so…mean to me?"

Sudden silence filled the cottage. Saionji just stood there like she was computing what Tsumiki had said to her. She frowned as her eyes began to water, making it look like she was going to break down into tears. She turned her head away from Tsumiki, and looked at the ground. "I'm not mean to you at all! The only reason you _think _I'm mean to you is because…because you're weak." Saionji didn't even try to keep eye contact with Tsumiki now. She knew she probably shouldn't have said that.

Once again there was silence. Tsumiki didn't even make a sound from what Saionji had said. "…Also because I don't—can't be seen as weak."

"Huh?"

Saionji sighed. "Being born into the Saionji Clan is tough. I'm the heir of it. Other children would murder each other in the classical dancing competitions, and even try to murder me for being the heir. How stupid, right?" As Saionji spoke, she seemed like a completely different person. "I had to be strong. Every time I seemed weak, I was attacked." Saionji had gotten used to being cruel to others because of this. Though, picking on Tsumiki so much was wrong. Saionji always knew that herself. In fact, Tsumiki reminded Saionji of herself at first.

"H-Hiyoko…" Tsumiki whispered. She never knew this much of the girl.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Saionji tried not to bawl. Tsumiki's expression was sad, yet understanding. Even after all the times Saionji didn't 'forgive' Tsumiki, was Tsumiki really going to-?

"I forgive you," Tsumiki sniffled, giving a small smile. Saionji could still tell Tsumiki was still a little upset once she looked at her into her eyes, but yet she still forgave her. "But um…can you promise me something?"

Saionji blinked at Tsumiki, waiting for her to continue.

"How about we get stronger together?" Tsumiki suggested, trying to get the two into a better friendship.

At first Saionji puckered her lips, but then she giggled a bit. "Okay!" Who knew they would be getting along so quickly? "We should go back to the Restaurant now…everyone is probably freaking out. A-and don't tell anyone else about this! Only you and big sis Koizumi can know about this now!"

What Saionji had told Tsumiki was private, so Tsumiki nodded. Saionji then led out of the cottage first.

"Hurry up big sis Tsumiki!"

* * *

**A/N: **I know for sure this kind of sucked since I'm not that good at doing non-action(y) stories xD but I felt like *_attempting_* at doing a story with Mikan and Hiyoko. This is based off of Saionji's free time events.


End file.
